Just Dance with the Yugioh Protagonist
by TNckitty
Summary: Just like the titile says. This is my first fanfic that I did on my own. 5DX crossover. Hope you enjoy this.


**Hello, Readers. This is my first time writing my own story. I'm starting off with something easy. This is a one- shot. I was inspired to write this by Kiri Ak, a Youtuber, who does MMD Yugioh video. Please go see it. Let get this started. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do not any Yugioh, only my OCs. **

**P.S. I don't know how Just Dance works because I only played it once. So if it was not how it works tell me. Thank you.**

**Just Dance with Yugioh Protagonist **

At the mansion, a raven haired teen was working on the program. A girl with black with red highlights was laying on the couch, bored. "Yuuusssei, I'm booooored," she complained.

"What do you want to do, Teresa," he asked. She thought for a minutes and smiled. "Well, I have some ideas, but I'll tell you when you are finished."

"Ok." looking back at the laptop. "Where's the problem?" he mumbled to himself. Teresa sighed and point out where the problem. His eyes widen. "You're right. Why didn't I see it?"

"Because it's the most common mistake. You just have to look closely to noticed that. Now hurry up. I want to visited some people before we do that thing I have planed." It took an hour for him to finished.

"Finally! Come on, lets go!" She dragged the raven haired duelist to his D-Wheel. "We're going on our D-Wheels." She hopped on hers and drove off. Yusei followed in suit. They went on the highway. "We'll have to speed up." she informed.

"But that's against the law." Yusei argued.

"Not if they don't see us." Then in a flash, she disappeared. _'Where did she go,' _Yusei thought. Suddenly the Crimson Dragon appeared and told him to travel back in time.

**Judai's Time**

Once he was back in time, he notice a familiar brown haired boy was talking to someone who had his back turned towards Yusei. The brown haired boy noticed Yusei, he called out, "Yusei! Hey!" He walk up to them.

"Hello, Judai. How are you," Yusei asked.

"I'm doing fine." he answered. The mysterious person looked at Yusei. The raven haired boy sighed. _'There she goes again,'_ he thought.

"Ok. Games over. You can take your hood off now." Yusei said, directly at the person.

"Wait, you know him, Yusei?" Judai asked. Yusei and the person laughed. "Yeah, I know 'HER'." emphases on 'her'.

"'Her'?" Judai was confused. The person pull her hood off to reveal to be Teresa. "Whoa, for a minute there, I thought you were a boy and you sound like someone familiar. I just can't put my finger on it."

"You mean I sound like Yusei," she asked in Yusei's voice.

"Wow, you do sound like Yusei." Judai pointed out.

"Come on. We need to get Yugi and then back to our time." Teresa said. She got on her D-Wheel and gesturing Judai to get on. "Wait, you want me to go with you?" She nodded. "This is going to be fun." She gave him her spare helmet and he got on behind her, while putting on it.

"Next stop Yugi's time!" Then they sped off again.

**Yugi's Time**

Yugi was dueling Kaiba and won using Kuriboh. "You may have won this duel, but I'll beat you next time." Kaiba said and walked off. _'Sure.'_ Yugi thought. Once Kaiba was gone, a blinding light appeared and Yusei, Teresa, and Judai was in front of Yugi when the light died. When Yugi realize who they were, he smiled and said, "Yusei, Judai, so nice to see you. How're you been?"

They all got off the D-Wheels and walk up to him. "Hey, we're fine. How about you," Judai asked. "Fine. Who's this?" pointing at Teresa, who had her hood on. "Again with the hood. Take it off." Yusei said.

"NEVER!" She screamed, still in Yusei's voice, then run away from him. "Come back here!" Yusei chase after her and immediately lost her. He was near a tree. "Where did she go?" he mumbled. Something drop out of the tree and landed on his head. He looked up and see a black cat with red paws, ears, and on the tip of it's tail. Yugi and Judai were running up to them. They were out of breath.

"Man you guys are fast." Judai said after he caught his breath. "Where did that cat came from?"

"The sky." Yusei simply said. "Ok, fun's over. Change back now." He commanded. The cat jump off of him and changed back in to Teresa.

"You just have to kill the fun." she crossed her arms, then look at Yugi. Her eyes lit up. '_OMG! The King of Games, Muto Yugi, is here in front of me!'_ Inside her head, she was fangirling like crazy, but outside she had her expression indifference, kind of like Yusei's when he tried to hide his emotion. "Hello? Helllooo?" Judai was waving his hand in front of her. She blinked a few times.

"Oh, that's her fangirling face. Even if she doesn't show it, she is excited for something." Yusei answered. "Is it because of Muto Yugi?" he smirked. She wasn't paying attention. "There she goes again." He pushed her a little and she snapped out of her thoughts. She looked at Yusei, like she was asking a question.

"You only been out for a few minutes." he informed. She nodded. "You can fangirl now." She look annoyed. She mumbled for only Yusei can hear, "Not here."

"So why are we here?" Judai asked. "To kidnap Yugi." she said. With that, she grabbed Yugi and dragged him to her D-Wheel. She grabbed her spare helmet with her free hand and shoved it to Yugi. "Um, why do you want to kidnap me?" Yugi asked.

"You'll see." Teresa pushed him on the D-Wheel, then she got on too. "Hold on tight." she warned. Yusei and Judai got on Yusei's D-Wheel and they all rode off to Yusei and Teresa's time.

**Yusei and Teresa's Time**

They landed in front of their house. Teresa quickly dragged Yugi and Judai to the house and pushed them in. "Why did you do that?" Yusei asked.

"So no one will see them. Lets hurry up and put the D-Wheel away." she spoked in her normal voice. They pushed The D-Wheels in the garage, then quickly got in the house just in case someone sees Yugi and Judai. No one was in the house excepted for Yugi and Judai, who were waiting for them, in the living room.

"You could be more gentle when we were pushed." Judai stated.

"Sorry, but I don't want people to know that you are here." she replied. Then she realized that she said it in her normal voice. _'Damn it.'_

"You finally said something in your own voice to other people!" Yusei shouted. Teresa shushed him up and and looked at the two boys. "I have brought you all to... Play... Just Dance with me!" She said.

"You kidnap me to play Just Dance?" Yugi asked.

"Not just you, but Yami as well. Speaking of Yami, GET YOUR PHARAOH BUT IN HERE!" She grabbed the puzzle and shout into it.

_'How does she know?'_ Yami appeared, next to Yugi, covering his ears. **_'I don't know.' _**Yugi spoked in his head. "I know because the Crimson Dragon told me. It also allow me to see Yami in his spirit form, and can hear you links." She answered. "So lets play shall we."

Yusei and Judai was connecting the system. Teresa was confused.

"Why aren't you guys separated," she asked Yugi and Yami. They were startled by her question.

"How did you know," Yugi asked.

The black and red haired girl looked more confused, then have the Oh-I-understand-now face. "Well, come on separated. We're going to need the both of you for this game."

A bright light blinded Yusei, Judai, and Teresa. Once the light died down, there stood Yami and Yugi separated.

"The Pharaoh has his own body," the brown haired duelist pointed out.

"You didn't you know that," Teresa asked. He shook his head no.

"How did you know that we can separated," Yami asked.

"Like I'll tell you," she replied.

"How can you stand her," the pharaoh asked Yusei. He just shrugged.

"You'll get use to it." Yusei said.

"Can you excuse me for a minute," Teresa ask and left to go to her room. A few minutes later, you can hear her screaming and saying 'I CAN'T BELIEVE YAMI IS HERE!'. After that, you can hear a loud thump.

Yusei ran into her room and found Teresa on the ground, rubbing her head. She laugh sheepishly. "I fell and hit my head on the drawer." He shook his head.

Yusei help her up and walk out of the room. "Do you need ice," Judai asked when he sees her rubbing her head.

"No. I'll be fine. This happen before," Teresa answered.

"Are you sure," Yugi was concerned. She nodded.

"Well, how will we play," Yusei asked.

"We'll have a tournament. Yusei vs. Judai and Yugi vs. me. Whoever wins first place will go against Yami, ok?" They all nodded. Yusei and Judai went first and it was hilarious. Yusei keep on tripping and have all bads. While they were dancing, Teresa was recording it. At the end, Yusei's face was red as Teresa red highlights and everybody, except for Yusei, was laughing hard. "I'm totally going to show this to the guys and Martha," Teresa said when she was finish laughing. "I can also blackmail him now, too."

"Can you send copies," Judai asked, laughing a little.

"Yes," she answered. "Now it's Yugi and my turn." They started off good, until Yugi was struggling to keep up. Teresa was having perfects. She was leaving Yugi in the dust. Once they were finish, Teresa and Judai immediately started their's. Teresa beat Judai and the finals begin.

"Ready to get beaten by the King of Games?" Yami insulted her.

"I'll like to see you try," she said confidently. Just when they were about to started, someone came in and shouted, "Teresa! Are you home!? Can I copy your english homework!?"

"I'm busy right now. Go to my room. It'll be on my desk." Teresa shouted back. A jet black haired girl walked in, to where they were playing. "Um, what are you doing and who are they?" the girl pointed to Judai, Yugi, and Yami. "We're playing Just Dance and they are Judai, Yami, and Yugi, the King of Games. Guys, this is Danina."

"Yugi? Never heard of him." Danina said. Judai and Yusei's jaws dropped. Teresa act as if it was normal. "How can you not know the King of Games," Judai shouted.

"Because she doesn't play Duel Monsters before," Teresa replied. "She know what it is, just doesn't play or watch it that's all."

"Are we going to play Just Dance or not," Yami asked.

"Yes, and now Dania can play. Yami vs. Danina," Teresa said excitedly.

Yami and Danina got into position and waited for the game to start. They were neck and neck once the game started. At the end Yami won by one point. "That was a closed game. You make a great adversary." Yami commented.

"Thank you, you, too."

"Now it's my turn with Yami." They choose the most challenging dance. It was a close game, but was obvious that Teresa was winning. Once they finish, Teresa was jumping up and down. "I beat the King of Games! I beat the King of Games!"

"I thought Yugi was the King of Games," Judai pointed out.

"Actually, Yami is, too. Since we both share the same body and all," Yugi said.

"Now to claim my prize," Teresa stated.

"Wait, there was a prize," They all shouted.

"Yep." popping the 'p'. Teresa walk up to Yami and look in to his crimson eyes with hers. She leaned down towards him (she is the same hight as Yusei and is taller the Yami by an inch) and kissed him. Yami's eyes widen and then started to kiss back. Teresa was the first to pull away. The look on Yami's face was priceless. His face was as red as her highlights. She smiled and look at Yusei. He glared at her, but soften when he sees how happy she look. He sighed, "Fine, you can date him." Teresa tackle Yusei with a hug and let him go so he could breath. "I love you, Yusei! You're the best brother ever!"

"She's your sister," They all shouted.

"Well isn't it obvious? We kind of look the same, don't you think," Teresa said. They all look closely at the two siblings. They notice some similar features like their eyes shape, their expression, and other things. "Here let me help you all a little. Just give me half an hour or so." Then she walk in to her room. Half an hour later, the door open and everybody look to see another Yusei. "Wow, you guys do look like twins, now." Judai said.

"We are twin, except that I'm more fun to talk to." Teresa said, earning a "hey. from Yusei. "I can even act like him too."

"Maybe another time. Can we go home now," Yami asked.

"Aww, is it time already," Teresa pouted.

"You can visit us whenever you want," Yugi said. Teresa's eyes lit up. "Maybe you shouldn't have said that." Yami stated.

"Aww, come on, Yami. She's fun to play with," Yugi argued.

"And next time, we can do karaoke," Teresa suggested.

"Ok, and let us know before hand." Yami stated. Teresa laughed and kissed him on the lips again. "I'll miss you." Teresa said when pulling away.

"Me, too," Yami whispered, "I hope I get to see you again soon." Then Yami embraced her, until they heard Yusei cleared his throat.

"You know, maybe you should date Aki. She like you, a lot." Teresa said. Yusei's face was red. The others laughed at him.

**Yugi's time**

They got Judai back to his time and now they are saying their good byes to each other. "Good bye, Red." Yami said.

"Red? Is that my nickname," Teresa asked.

"Yes," He replied.

"I love it. Good bye, Yams," She giggled at the nickname for Yami. He pouted at the name and said, "How do you know my nickname that Joey gave me?"

"You'll never know," Teresa said playfully. He lean forward and kissed her. "I like a challenge."

"I know you do," resting her head on his chest. They were enjoying each others until Yusei called Teresa, "It's time to go!"

"That's a nice way to intrupet," she shouted back. Yami laughed and hugged her. "Do you want to out this Friday?"

"Love to." They pulled away and she started to walk towards Yusei.

"So, you have a girlfriend now, Yams," Yugi teased.

"Oh, shut up," Yami merged with Yugi once again.

"You had fun, didn't you," Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Come on lets go inside." Yugi and Yami went in a game shop and greet Yugi's grandpa.

**TNckitty: And finished. Well, that was fun. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Teresa: Yes, I have a boyfriend now.**

**TN: You're welcome.**

**Yami:*comes in the room* Oh, hey, Red. *walks over to her***

**Teresa: Yami!**

**Yami: Who's your friend?**

**TN: I'm TNckitty, but can call me TN.**

**Yami: You look like Red here.**

**TN: Because she is my OC.**

**Yami: Oh. So, what are you guys doing? *putting an arm around Teresa***

**TN: Writing FanFiction.**

**Yami: *eyes narrowed* About what?**

**Teresa: About Yusei, Judai, Danina, Yugi, you, and me playing Just Dance. **

**Yami: Oh. So are you ready?**

**Teresa: I need to grab my hoodie. *go get her hoodie***

**TN: *evil look at Yami* Just because Yusei isn't here, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you.**

**Yami: *gulp***

**TN: You better not hurt her.**

**Teresa: *can back with a red hoodie* Ok I'm ready.**

**Yami: *smiled nervously***

**Teresa: What did you do? *looking at TN***

**TN: We just talked. *smiled innocently***

**Teresa: *grunt* Really? The last time you 'talked,' the guy ran away and he was Andy.**

**Yami: Can we go now? *sweat drop***

**Teresa: Don't listen to her. She just jealous that I have a boyfriend and she doesn't.**

**TN: *gasp* I am not!**

**Yami: Come on. *grab Teresa's hand***

***Teresa and Yami walked out***

**TN: Well, I hoped you like it. Please R&R. I want to know what you think. Bye!**


End file.
